dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Onew
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '온유 / Onewthumb|344px|Onew *'Nombre Real:' 이진기 / Lee Jin Ki *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 14-Diciembre-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Gwangmyeong, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión': Cantante, Modelo, Presentador (MC) y Escritor. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment *'Posición: Líder de Grupo, Vocalista *'Signo chino: '''Serpiente *'Signo zodiacal: 'Sagitario Mini Biografía Hijo único, fue el segundo mejor en su escuela. Entró a la SM Academy el 2006. Fue descubierto en un Showcase de las Girls' Generation por Lee Soo man, dio la audición y al siguiente día fue contratado por SM Entertainment, el 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee como líder de la banda. Onew compuso la canción "Your name", la cual hace parte de '''Lucifer', ''el segundo álbum de SHINee. En el 2011, junto con Taemin y Key lanzó el libro "''SHINee in Barcelona", conviertiendose así, en los primeros Idols en lanzar un libro Guia de Viaje. Antes del lanzamiento del mini álbum “Romeo” se cayó de unas escaleras y se dañó la dentadura, debido a esto suspendió sus actividades a otra fecha. El 9 de noviembre de 2009 enfermó de Gripe A y estuvo en casa recuperándose y medicándose con tamiflu. Recordar que una semana antes la había contraído Jonghyun, pero afortunadamente sólo estuvo una semana en cama. Dramas *Athena (SBS, 2010) (Cameo) *Dr.Champ (SBS, 2010) como Doctor (Cameo, ep16) Temas para dramas *''In Your Eyes tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Programas de TV *2009:Flower Boys Generation (Key-Jonghyun) *2009: Invincible Youth *2010: The 8th Korean Film Awards (Red Carpet Host) *2010: Ya Haeng Sung (Night Star) (Co-MC) *2010-2011: Present Show! Music Core (Minho) *2012: Incheon Korean Music Wave (Key-Min Hyorin) Musicales *2010: Rock of Ages *2010: The Brothers Were Brave Películas *I AM. (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D (2012) Colaboraciones *“Vanilla Love ” Junto a Lee Hyun Ji (integrante de Banana Girl) *One Year Later ft. Jessica (Girls Generation) Radio *2008-2009: Super Juniors "Kiss the Radio“ ( DJ Especial con Jonghyun) *2008-2009: Park Kyung Lims "Byulbam Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2008-2009: Shindongs and Shinyoungs "Shim Shim Tapa Radio“ (DJ con Jonghyun y Minho) *2009: Taeyeon's "Chin Chin Radio“ (DJ con Minho) *2009: KBS-2FMs "Music Show Radio“ (DJ con Key) *2010: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Reemplazando a Leeteuk) *2010: Taeyeons "Chin Chin Radio“ (Invitado especial) *2010: KBS-R Cool FM "Lee Soo Young’s Radio Show“ (DJ invitado) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio“ (DJ Especial) *2011: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" ( DJ Especial con Key) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio" (Dj Especial junto a Dana) *2013: Super Junior "Kiss the Radio (Dj Especial junto a Key) *2013:Super Junior "Kiss The Radio (Dj junto a Dana reemplazando a Ryeowook y Sungmin) Curiosidades *'Grupo: SHINee *'Nombre de Fans: '''MVP's *'Descubrimiento:' 2006 S.M. Academy Casting *'Debut: 25 de mayo de 2008. *'Especialidades: '''Cantar, Piano, Japones. *'Familia:' P'adres. *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Sagitario. *'Signo Chino: Serpiente. *'''Educación: Estudiaba en la academia de SM antes del debut. *'Apodado:' Líder, Tofu, Dubu, Ondubu, entre otros. *El 26 de junio del 2009 en una presentación en el Music Bank en las promociones de Juliette, se salvó de tener un grave accidente cuando cayó a su lado una de las luces de iluminación del escenario, sin embargo, del susto se desmayó, no tuvo lesiones. *Su nombre artístico significa "Suave, Amable", por esto le gusta ser llamado así, en vez de por su verdadero nombre. *Fue el segundo mejor de su escuela. *Le encanta la música Trot (género folklórico Coreano). *Su comida favorita es el pollo. * En "Hello Baby SHINee" dijo que talvez no sea un buen padre por que tiene miedo alzar a los bebes. * Cuando se compara con un animal, él dice pingüino, éste es su favorito. * Al presentarse por primera vez en un escenario, no podía ver nada frente a él e incluso se le olvidó la letra de la canción antes de salir. Pero al recordar que sus padres estaban sentados cerca penso: " No, debo verme bien para ellos" y se calmó gradualmente. *Fue escogido como la segunda mejor sonrisa de SM después de Siwon de Super Junior. *Él cantó la canción "The Name I Love", del 3º mini álbum "2009 Year Of Us" acompañado del cantante Kim Yeon Woo. *Le gusta la comida picante. *Cuando fue invitado a "Kiss The Radio" Eunhyuk de Super Junior le preguntó: Onew, ¿Cómo haces para que las chicas te amen?" Onew estaba tan concentrado leyendo que no lo escuchó, a lo que Leeteuk respondió: "Creo que es por su sonrisa", y al escuchar esto Onew levantó la cabeza y dijo: "A mí me gusta sonreir". *Le gustan las chicas con dedos largos. *Si Onew tuviera una novia extranjera, él aprenderia su idioma por ella, y a pesar de que no fuera muy fluido en ello, le diría lo mucho que la ama en ese lenguaje. Entonces la llevaría a Corea por que hay muchos lugares bonitos ahí. *Por lo general Onew sonríe mucho, pero Taemin dice que luce extraño cuando esta serio. *Onew tiene más de 2 reproductores MP3 porque teme que la batería de uno de ellos se agote. *Dice que la lectura le ayuda a escribir canciones. *Dijo en un programa de Radio que si se llegara a casar, le hablaría formalmente a su esposa. *Quiere ir a las explotaciones agrícolas para trabajar, para saber cuanto podría soportarlo. *Onew tiene el Don de congelar la atmósfera con lo que él dice, se le conoce como "Onew Condition". *KyuHyun de Super Junior escribió: "Jinki (Onew) quien tiene muchos secretos", en "Thanks To" de su Álbum. *Compró un auto para su padre con el dinero que recibió por primera vez después de su debut. *En el programa "Game Battle", para animar a Onew, los miembros de SHINee le cantaron "Only You". *Es el Tipo Ideal de YeEun de las Wonder Girls, y de la Actriz Kim Jung Nan. *En el programa "Night Star" se hizo famoso por su "ttakbam". *En una Entrevista dijo que sus más cercanos Ídolos son Lee Joon de MBLAQ y Ha Ra de KARA. *En el Programa Weekly Idol resultó ser el 1° lugar en la Categoría "Apodos que concuerdan 100% con el Ídolo" por su apodo de "Tofu". *Onew tiene el número telefonico de todas las chicas de SNSD Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador